prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flex Armstrong
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Billerica, Massachusetts (MMA) | trainer = Superstar Pro Wrestling Tony Roy | debut = May 1, 2009 | retired = }} Jason Barrett (April 5, 1982) is an American bodybuilder, mixed martial artist and professional wrestler working under the ring-name Flex Armstrong. He was cast for the 2011 edition of WWE's Tough Enough series until leaving the program prior to filming. Outside of wrestling, Barrett works as a personal training director at IM Modern Fitness in Nashua, New Hampshire. In his spare time, between wrestling schedules, he competes in bodybuilding shows and in mixed martial arts matches. Career Big Time Wrestling (2009-present) 2009 Armstrong debuted in the Webster, Massachusetts-based Big Time Wrestling on May 1. He lost a singles match to Jack Maverick. On May 29, Maverick lost to Tony Delfonzo. He wrestled his last match of that year for BTW on June 6, avenging his previous loss to Jack Maverick. 2010 On the April 9th edition of BTW, Armstrong wrestled Mr. TA to a no-contest finish. On that same date, he teamed with Rush in a losing tag match against Mr. TA & Justin Credible. During the April 10th edition of BTW, Armstrong teamed with Scott Reed & Tatanka to defeat AJ Mitrano, Benny Jux & Jack Maverick. On August 14, Armstrong defeated AJ Mitrano. Armstrong went on to defeat Antoine Roy twice, beginning on November 19 at the BTW event held in Marlborough, Massachusetts and in Webster, Mass on November 20. 2011 During the January 22nd edition of BTW, Armstrong challenged champion AJ Mitrano in title match for the BTW Television Championship ending in a time limit draw. Armstrong challenged Mitrano again for the Television title on March 25, but did not win due to a disqualification. On the March 26 at BTW, Antoine Roy handed Armstrong yet another defeat. On September 23 at BTW, Armstrong teamed with Carlito & Todo Loco defeat Shane Douglas & The Delfonzo Brothers (Eddie Delfonzo & Tony Delfonzo). On October 1 at BTW, Armstrong teamed with Danny Miles in a losing tag match against Black Talent'd Wrestlerz (Bobby Ocean & Slyk Wagner Brown). He ended his year with a lost against Jimmy James on December 10. 2012 On February 19, Armstrong teamed with Danny Miles again in a losing tag match against The Delfonzo Brothers (Eddie Delfonzo & Tony Delfonzo) in a Maldon Street Fight. Armstrong teamed with Jack Maverick lost to The Delfonzo Brothers (Eddie Delfonzo & Tony Delfonzo) on March 9. At BTW Danburymania 3, Armstrong teamed with Jack Maverick lost to The French Connection (Antoine Roy & Rush). On April 27, Armstrong lost to Slyck Wagner Brown. On June 23, Armstrong defended the BTW Heavyweight Championship successfully against his previous tag partner Danny Miles. On September 5, Day 1 of the BTW Full Rampage Tour, Armstrong successfully wrestled a winning title match defense against Raven. On Day 2 of the BTW Full Rampage Tour, Armstrong retained the title against Benny Jux. On December 6 during Day 1 of the BTW Hart Attack Tour 2012, Armstrong retained his Heavyweight title against Benny Jux and Danny Miles in a three-way title match. On December 7 at BTW Hart Attack Tour, Armstrong defeated his next challenger Slyck Wagner Brown in a title match. On December 8 at BTW Hart Attack Tour 2012 - Day 3, Armstrong finished out 2012 with a victory against Jack Maverick. 2013 On Day 1 of the BTW Spring Tour 2013, held on March 15, Armstrong lost to WWE Alumni Chris Masters in a title match by disqualification, retaining the BTW Heavyweight Championship. Precisely a day later on March 16, Armstrong scored a victory over Chris Masters. On March 22 on Day 3 of the Tour, Armstrong rose victoriously over the challenges of Damien Darling and Jack Maverick and Slyck Wagner Brown in a four-way match. On Days 4 and 5 of the Tour, Armstrong defeated RJ Brewer in title matches for the BTW Heavyweight Championship. On the 6th day of the Tour, Armstrong teamed with WWE/WCW alumni Kevin Nash to defeat The Delfonzo Brothers (Eddie Delfonzo & Tony Delfonzo). On June 22 at BTW Summer Spectacular Tour, Armstrong teamed with Scott Ashworth to defeat AJ Mitrano & Mr. TA in a steel cage match. At the BTW Summer Tour 2013, Armstrong retained his Heavyweight title against Tony Delfonzo. He went on to retain his title against Vince Vega on August 9. On August 10 at BTW, Armstrong wrestled and defeated a new challenger in the form of WCW alumni Shane Douglas. The following day on August 11, Armstrong retained his title again against RJ Brewer. Two days later on August 13, he successfully defended the title against Benny Jux. Armstrong finished out 2012 with a tag team victory at the BTW Fundraiser Show, teaming with Kevin Hast to defeat Bam Bam Shaw & Todd Hanson. 2014 On February 28 at BTW, Armstrong accomplished an enormous feat, defeating The Man They Call Vader in a title match. On March 1, he went on to defeat opponents Bam Shaw and Danny Miles in a winning three-way match. On March 7, Armstrong triumphed in a four-way match including Bam Shaw, Matt Hardy and Slyck Wagner Brown. Armstrong picked up a victory over Gregory Edwards on March 8. On March 21, Armstrong dropped his Heavyweight Championship to RJ Brewer. The loss was a brief one as Armstrong reclaimed the gold two days later. During April 25 & 26, Armstrong met and defeated Jeff Jarrett in title defense matches. At BTW/ACW Chaos In Carroll County II, Armstrong defeated Bam Shaw on May 17. Armstrong gained a victory over Todo Loco on August 8 and another victory against Bam Shaw on August 15. On October 10 at BTW, Armstrong accepted and turned back the challenge of WWE alumni Matt Hardy in a successful title defense match. He retained his championship against Christian York on October 11 and ECW/WWE alumni Tommy Dreamer on October 24. On October 25, Armstrong won a title match against Matt Striker, featuring Booker T as the special guest referee. This would be Armstrong's last match in BTW for the remainder of the year. 2015 On January 9's BTW, Armstrong retained his title against Danny Miles. On January 25 at BTW, Armstrong beat Bam Shaw in another title defense match. On February 6, he teamed with Kevin Nash to defeat Bam Shaw & Gregory Edwards. Armstrong won a title defense match against Bam Shaw and Danny Miles on February 7. Thirteen days later on February 20, Armstrong teamed with Buff Bagwell to defeat Bobby Ocean & Elliot Russell. On February 22, Armstrong joined forces with previous tag partner Kevin Nash to claim victory in tag team action against Benny Jux & Bobby Ocean. At BTW Mitrano Madness, held on March 6, Armstrong teamed with WCW/WWE/TNA alumni, the popular powerhouse Scott Steiner in a winning tag team match against Antoine Roy & Slyck Wagner Brown. On May 3, Armstrong defeated Shane Douglas in a title match. on June 7 at BTW Legends Of Wrestling, Armstrong teamed with Andy Anderson in a tag team match defeating Bam Shaw & Mr. TA. On the October 2 edition of BTW, Armstrong retained the BTW Heavyweight Championship in a No Disqualification match against Bam Shaw. During November 20's BTW, Armstrong defeated Bam Shaw and Danny Miles in a Triple Threat match to retain the BTW Heavyweight Championship. He successfully defended the title against Miles in a singles match on November 21. 2016 On February 26 at a BTW/Organization Of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts event, Armstrong retained the title against Scott Steiner by disqualification. The next day on February 27, Armstrong and Steiner teamed together, defeating Bam Shaw & Benny Jux. On March 18's edition of BTW, Armstrong retained the title against Homicide. Armstrong continued his winning title defense streak twice against Gangrel on March 25 and 26. He defeated Bam Shaw on April 29 and Danny Miles on April 30, maintaining his successful title defense of the BTW Heavyweight Championship. Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit (2013-2014) On December 6 at PWASD Christmas Classic 2013, Armstrong defeated Chuck Stein. On January 31 at PWASD Wrestlebowl, Armstrong faced Joseph Schwartz, Chris Moore, Chuck Stein, Frank Isaac Anderson and Temerario Dos in a six-way match won by Joseph Schwartz. Top Rope Promotions (2014) Armstrong defeated Danny Miles on May 10 at TRP. On August 1 at TRP Summer Showdown, Armstrong teamed with Shane Alden to win a tag team match against Benny Jux & Marshall McNeil. Mixed martial arts career Barrett competes in the Light Heavyweight division in MMA. Listed as standing 5 feet, 10 inches (1.78 meters) and weighing in at 205 lbs (93 kilograms), Barret holds a 2-0 fight record. On November 6, 2010, Jason Barrett fought and defeated Tunda Odumusu in a Tournament of Champions Semi Finals match for the Fight Stream organization. On September 15, 2012 for Global Fight League, Barrett defeated Kristian Lombari via submission, after applying a Guillotine Choke on Lombari at GFL 14 - Doherty vs. DiSciullo. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Top-rope jumps :*Powerslam :*Double axehandle Championships and Accomplishments *'Big Time Wrestling (Massachusetts)' :*BTW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*BTW Rookie of the Year External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook Fan Page *Facebook *Twitter *Flex Armstrong's Interview with Nutmeg MMA *Profile at Sherdog.com Category:1982 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni